


Unidos por el lazo del bendito Destino [Royal #1]

by MariaCC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, God - Freeform, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Revenge, angel - Freeform, semi-gods
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaCC/pseuds/MariaCC
Summary: [Primer puesto en el concurso del IES La Palma de 2019]-Te juro que volveré...-le susurro su amada momentos antes de fallecer en sus brazos sintiendo sus venas arder como fuego avivado.-Te esperare el tiempo que haga falta amor mío...-mustio destrozado el joven semi-dios  mientras abrazaba con fuerza el ahora cadáver entre sus brazos.Y aunque intentó mantener esa promesa, Obscuridad murió de sufrimiento y ese reencuentro jamás ocurrió. Es por ello que el destino los quiso unir una segunda vez para que se reencontraran y vivieran la vida que siempre desearon tener uno al lado del otro.Lo que el afable destino no sabía, es que sería más difícil de lo que aparentaba:"Porque esto es en el fondo un juego para dos, donde destino se lleva las de ganar a costa de alguien más.”"Porque en las sombras se oculta un viejo enemigo a la espera de morder a sus obras por un irremediable deseo caprichoso.""Porque el Rey Nicolás I ha  pedido la cabeza de su reina en bandeja sino consiguen matar al heredero que lleva en su vientre. "¿Podrá acabar esto en final feliz o la desdicha se volverá a aferrar a los amantes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi team niwari uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mi+team+niwari+uwu).



**Prefacio**

_“Sus manos temblaron suavemente mientras tomaba la afilada daga de acero decorada con sinuosas hojas en su bajo relieve. Por un momento se retracto y hasta pensó que lo que estaba haciendo era una santa idiotez, sin embargo, aquel murmullo espectral volvía resonar por los pasillos lejanos del solitario castillo._

_Oh, como odiaba ese horrible murmullo. Se le metía en la cabeza constantemente sin dejarle dormir, por no hablar de aquellas horribles visiones de su ser más amado. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía vivir asimilando su horrible desdicha?_

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando derramar alguna lágrima traicionera y murmuró un ave maría. Como si aquello fuera a reparar el hecho del acto pecaminoso que estaba a punto de cumplir con sus propias manos._

_Habiendo así tomado el espectro velocidad en sus pasos goteantes por los pasillos fríos del alcázar, hizo acto de presencia en la sala abriendo abruptamente las puertas de cedro. Su canto se hacía más funerario y la Obscuridad no podía con ello más. Ese tintineo incesante, esa canción que solo podía desprender desesperación y angustia le estaba volcando en una espiral de oscuridad._

_Sentía que sus manos se resbalaban por un pozo negro y pringoso que le hacía resbalar y ahogarse en su espesura._

_Intentó aguantar un instante más, evitando escuchar el canto mortuorio, y dirigiendo su mirada cansada al retrato de su fiel amor. Elevo el puñal lentamente a la altura del pecho con un temblor notable._

_\- Perdóname.- suplico con la voz quebrada y se echó al llanto mientras el espectro se acercaba cada vez más y más haciendo que a su paso las ventanas reventaran y la fría corriente del invierno calara hondo en los huesos del joven semi-dios._

_Un rayo cayó en los jardines iluminando el retrato de un vivo dorado. Dio un último vistazo al cuadro y bajo la mirada cerrando sus ojos, apretando los dientes._

_Sin más preámbulos se clavó la daga en el pecho, sintiendo como el frío metal le desgarraba por dentro. No soltó ningún sonido, más que un lastimero gemido y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo viendo como su sangre se vertía por el empedrado._

_Exhalando su último suspiro cerró sus ojos para así descansar por fin en paz._

_El espectro con una sonrisa cínica desapareció con su cometido cumplido, y el desolado dios del Destino se apareció para arrodillarse ante el cadáver con profundo dolor. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lleno de furia y resignación, grito a los cielos y maldijo el territorio de la pertenencia de aquella pobre alma._

_Todo aquel que se atreviera a adentrarse en los terrenos del semi-dios se volvería una pétrea estatua del más fino hielo. Donde un invierno perpetuo seguiría vigente hasta su renacer._

**_Y la sentencia fue cumplida_**.”


	2. I

**_Noticia  funesta_ **

_“Luz y Oscuridad, dos seres tan contrarios y que aun así no podrían vivir uno sin el otro._

_Era cierto que en el reino del sol gobernaban bajo su divino mando, Lux y Obscuridad. Encargados de preservar el orden natural de las cosas._

_Sin embargo._

_Lux siempre bendito y gentil, era idolatrado por las masas mientras que su pobre hermano Obscuridad era continuamente abucheado y golpeado sin compasión._

_Obscuridad miró un día a su hermano y se pregunto: << ¿Por qué no soy querido?>>”_

La nieve blanca como el lomo de un armiño caía copiosa sobre el jardín trasero adyacente al tétrico castillo marchito. Lo único que le daba vida a la fachada era el manto blanco que aquel invierno perpetuo mantenía. La escarcha adornaba los ventanales correteando libremente y haciendo tiernas espirales sobre el fino cristal.

Un joven elfo de tez morena y cabellos azabache se acercó con paso lento a la ventana, como si con ello el tiempo fuera a ir a su ritmo. Un ritmo lento y pausado, no tenía tampoco prisa.

Delineó sus dedos sobre el frío cristal y miro al exterior con simpleza. No había nada nuevo que mirar pero le entretenía contar las rosas heladas del jardín.

Cuando enseguida le aburrió, se giro y miro sobre su escritorio aquella carta abierta. Admitió que estaba curioso de saber de qué se trataba cuando hacía unos minutos antes la abrió; traía consigo varias hojas que le hubiese encantado leer y analizar. Era un adicto a leer y encontrar errores gramaticales.

Sin embargo, la letra que serpenteaba en tinta no era otra que la de su hermano, Darei. Cuan aborrecido lo tenía. Se negaba a leer nada que aquel hipócrita le mandara.

Se acercó a paso rápido a la carta, como si hubiese visto al mismo diablo en ella, y la guardo minuciosamente de nuevo en su sobre para luego acercarse a la chimenea y tirarla sin pudor alguno a las feroces llamas que se avivaban con el nuevo combustible.

Nicolás miro como la carta se volvía cenizas en el fuego y sonrió suavemente con el ego apoderándose de sus venas, satisfecho con ello, para sentarse posteriormente sobre su sillón de terciopelo negro. Se quito los guantes y los dejo en la mesita a su lado junto a la taza vacía que alguna vez estuvo hasta arriba de té. Tomó el libro que tanto amaba y deslizo sus dedos morenos sobre la portada antes de sonreír anchamente y comenzar a leer.

Ajeno a lo que kilómetros de distancia, ya sabía cierto conde menor.

El adorable ángel chilló como si le fuera la vida en ello sin dejar de arrojarle objetos a su hermano mayor con la intención de hacerle daño.

\- ¡Idos al diablo! ¡Os odio! ¡Os odio!-  repetía el menor, aleteando y llenando de plumas todo a su alrededor. Todo aquello le ponía de los nervios.

El duque intento explicarle mientras esquivaba los objetos arrojaderos pero solo empeoro las cosas.

\- Por favor…escúchame….- suplico y el adorable niño de rubia cabellera no tardó en lanzarle un busto. Con el temor de ser golpeado y quizás morir, esquivo el objeto con el corazón en un puño, sin atreverse a usar la magia para detenerlo.

Ya enojado, golpeo el suelo e impuso la orden de que se calmara.

\- ¡Queréis calmaros, por el amor bendito del señor! ¡Tenéis veinticuatro años, dulzura! – exigió y el ángel que estaba teniendo un berrinche lloro mas fuerte mientras le sacudía con sus alas, las cuales le lanzaba olas de viento que le hacían retroceder. Colocó las manos al frente para intentar evitar aquello pero fue en vano.

Tanto retrocedió y abierto estaba el balcón, que se golpeo con la barandilla de piedra y cayo, sorpresivamente sobre la paja que traía un siervo para los caballos. Este al verle, corrió a socórrele, lo cual agradeció. Nada más salir de aquel lío miro hacia arriba donde su hermano menor estaba.

El ángel le observo desde el balcón y al verle a salvo frunció el ceño y cerro todo bajo llave. Se arrastro por su colchón y se cobijo debajo de las gruesas mantas de lana. El joven noble subió las escaleras de nuevo hasta la torre donde su hermana dormía limpiándose las ropas de paja.

Al intentar entrar noto la puerta encajada y cerrada así que suspiro pesadamente y dejo caer su rostro sobre la puerta.

\- No hagas esto más difícil, querido hermano.- suplico deslizando su mano blanca como la porcelana por el bordeado de la puerta.

\- ¡Largaos, despreciable glombing! – chillo el menor desde dentro sin dejar de estar tapado con aquellas mantas. Dejó caer su rostro sobre la almohada y comenzó a llorar en profundo silencio.

El noble se recoloco las gafas y miro seriamente hacia la puerta. Necesitaba convencerle antes que nada.

\- Nadiel, escúchame por favor. – pauso y al no haber respuesta continuo su monologo –Esta unión es necesaria para fortalecer alianzas, nuestro glorioso rey te escogió para ser el esposo del Príncipe Nicolás. Es importante que acabes aceptando que es inevitable.

El joven tembló de los pies a la cabeza y apretó su agarre sobre la almohada. Un escalofrío indescriptible sumía su cuerpo en el pánico. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Qué necesidad había de entre todas las ilustres damas de la corte escoger a alguien tan extraño como lo era él? ¿Habían huido todas ante los rumores tan bizarros que se contaban de ese príncipe sacado de un cuento de terror?

Él no tenía talento para nada, era un caso perdido, apenas ponía atención en las clases y se las pasaba trasteando con objetos que encontraba en la buhardilla del castillo.

Al menos eso hacía desde la muerte del Duque Gerald, oh, amado padre que falleció en la guerra a manos de los del norte.

Los golpecitos en la puerta insistentes de su hermano mayor le recordaron la realidad del momento. Pero guardo silencio y el duque suspirando dio por hecho que no obtendría la respuesta deseada aunque le suplicara. Nadiel se dejó caer sobre los edredones llenándose de plumas el cabello y mordió estos con ansiedad.

Y para cuando escucho a su hermano bajar las escaleras, con el eco de sus pisadas sobre las piedras, este se detuvo. Sabía una forma de hacerle aceptar. Era ruin, si, pero era mejor que nada.

Sus pasos volvieron a resonar con mayor agresividad y golpeo la puerta con fuerza, haciendo saltar del susto al doncel, quien extendiendo sus alas tiro los edredones al suelo.

\- Dulzura, mandare una carta con urgencia, ya que discrepáis en opinión con mi voto y el del rey, no me queda de otra que aceptar la guillotina.- uso su tono de voz más lastimero para darle pena.

El joven de rulos dorados miró perplejo la puerta y se sentó en la cama sin saber que decir. Cierto era que en su mente sonaba muy tentativo dejar todo el peso sobre él pero…No era justo, no lo era simplemente.

Se levantó con el corazón en un puño y quiso llamarle, mas de sus labios de cereza no se escuchó sonido alguno.

Su hermano comenzó a bajar y el santo ser no supo qué hacer. Su mente se bloqueo por un instante y su mirada se torno borrosa entre una cascada de lagrimas. ¿Por qué lloraba? Era obvio, dejar a su hermano mayor a merced del rey y su crueldad… por un capricho, no era justo.

Mikael era bondadoso y gentil, no merecía lo que fuera a pasarle. En cambio él mismo sabía que se lo merecía sobre todas las perversiones que caracterizaban su infantilidad y que por pura vagüeza y comodidad no cambiaba. Si alguien debía ser castigado con un matrimonio sin amor como ese, era él.

Con aquella idea en mente, sus pies se movieron por si solos y abrió la puerta con gran estruendo para bajar los escalones de tres en tres, manteniendo el equilibrio con sus alas de un blanco pulido.

\- ¡N-no lo hagáis! – grito y Mikael que le esperaba a escasos metros se asusto al ver que salta sobre él, haciéndolos rodar por el suelo hasta abajo. Por suerte no quedaban muchas escaleras aunque el duque no dudo en gemir dolorosamente.

Sobre él, su hermanao menor lloraba pidiendo perdón. No es que le gustara obligarle a este tipo de cosas y mucho menos le agradaba hacerle llorar pero no había otro modo de hacer las cosas. Si no era su hermano…El rey los guillotinaría a ambos y era algo que no podría soportar.

-¡Yo tomare el peso que corresponda ser su esposo…! – mustio con el labio temblando, el mayor acarició su cabello y le susurró que todo estaría bien.

En un tierno abrazo entre hermanos, Mikael le prometió  protegerle de todo daño que el príncipe pudiese hacerle, calmando los pensamientos del más joven. Ojala fuese posible, porque simplemente no tenían ni idea de cuantos giros da la vida, y no tiene que ser precisamente culpa del Destino.

 

<< ¿Cierto?>>

 

Y más allá, de vuelta en el fúnebre castillo poseído…

El joven Nicolás estrello la taza contra la puerta, aunque sus intenciones eran dar a la sirvienta que le comunico la llegada de su hermano -y la noticia funesta que traía consigo esa arpía de elfo-, esta había huido antes de ser golpeada.

Alterado, cerró el libro de golpe y lo tiro contra la mesita para posteriormente levantarse y andar a paso ligero por los tétricos pasillos. Durante su caminata los sirvientes huían despavoridos de su presencia por la fuerte energía negativa que desprendía su cara de mala leche y la tensión de sus músculos.

Al llegar al salón de reuniones, abrió de par en par las puertas y le miro furioso. Como si quisiera matarle con la mirada aunque fuera meramente un instante.

\- Vos…- su voz gutural y baja helaría a cualquiera, mas la sonrisa inmutable de su mellizo que se giro un instante a encararle le decía que algo muy malo le estaba por pasar.

\- Oh, dios santo. Qué actitud más bochornosa querido hermano, ¿Cómo se os ocurre venir ajetreando al personal? – le riño dulcemente volviendo a su posición normal y bebió un poco del té que un sirviente le proporciono. – Magnifico té por cierto. Viniendo hacia aquí estuve…

Nicolás ladeo el sofá y se sentó en el sillón de al lado tirándole un cojín en el proceso para acallar sus palabras.

\- Sin rodeos, ¿a qué demonios habéis venido ilustre boñiga? – exclamó alterado - ¡¿Por qué irrumpes mi ansiada paz?!

Darei tomo más de su té evitando sus preguntas e impacientándolo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar su nerviosismo, al mover frenéticamente su pie. Tras unos momentos eternos para la figura morena, su mellizo por fin hablo.

\- Por tu grata bienvenida, he de suponer que no leísteis la carta que tan cuidadosamente presente para vos, cateto mal nacido.- la relacion entre ambos no era muy buena a decir verdad y solían insultarse entre ellos a menudo. Tampoco es que los modales del contrario fueran los más provistos de confort.

El azabache bufo y sin más miramientos el elfo de luz le confesó las intenciones de padre y el solemne matrimonio que juntaría ambos reinos en un tratado de paz. De nuevo este hombre malnacido se la estaba jugando en su contra por el caprichoso deseo de controlar todos los territorios de Faresya. ¿Es que acaso ese viejo avaro no tenía suficiente con destrozarle ya la vida?

Al parecer no.

Y Darei observó con diversión como su hermano, mudo de estupefacción casi se desmayaba frente a él.

\- Oh querido hermano,  va ser una travesía movida~- rió jocosamente.

 


End file.
